Through the expansion and refinement of its HIV/AIDS Clinic Care Provider Team, the Alexandria Community Services Board proposes to deliver an integrated, comprehensive range of high quality mental health services to an urban population in a densely populated area with the highest per capita rate of HIV/AIDS in Northern Virginia. The Alexandria Community Services Board intends to enhance its collaboration with the Alexandria Health Department by providing common-site medical, mental health, substance abuse and case management services. Hopkins House, a private organization serving low-income, socially disenfranchised racial and ethnic minorities, will provide indigenous case management and outreach specialists to engage and educate those persons who are seriously and persistently mentally ill, have substance abuse disorders, are homeless or are incarcerated. With the University of Maryland at Baltimore's Center for Mental Health Policy as sub- grantee, the Alexandria Community Services Board will evaluate the effectiveness of its proposed process and outcome efforts, including provision of services, compliance with treatment, change of risk and transmission behaviors and quality of life improvement.